leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IONDragonX/IONDragonX's best ideas for LoL
Welcome to my idea page. I'd going to make three sections here : Champions, Items and Skins. Keep in mind that this is strictly opinion and probably a never-ending WIP. Champions * Hecarim - Hecarim's style is expected to be a mobile fighter or tank. It turns out, he's outclassed as a mobile champ, outclassed as a fighter and outclassed as a tank. There just doesn't seem to be a niche for him. I think that I can clean him up enough to be competitive without a complete rework. ** Movement Speed - increased to 355 from 345 ** Passive - remove the soft cap reduction from the MS => AD calculations. ** W - Add: when activate, Hecarim is immune to slowing effects. ** E - Remove the speed boost. Make this into a skillshot dash that knocks back the first champion hit. (Similar to Gragas except a single champion only and the knock back is farther) ** R - Is activated twice. The first activation is the speed boost taken from his old E. The second is the original R. If he only uses the first activation, he gets some of his cooldown refunded. ** End result - A much more slippery Hecarim, with a new ability to jump over walls. * Irelia - Irelia needs to have a fresh perspective in her kit. I got inspired by the Karma rework. Irelia and Karma are both mana-users from Ionia, so why not build in some extra similarities? So, just like Karma, Irelia starts with a rank in her remade ult. * Sejuani - Sejuani is pretty much forgotten. Needs some sort of buff. Her problem is that her sustain in the jungle is terrible, even with a Spirit Stone, and her cooldowns are massive, preventing her from participating properly. ** Q - Arctic Assault's cooldown is reduced by 3 seconds if Gragas collides with a unit. Recognize this? It's from Gragas' Body Slam, which is basically the same spell. Getting a refund on the cooldown is pretty much all that she needs for her teamfighting problems. ** R - Cooldown reduced to 120/110/100 from 130/115/100. Over two minutes between ults is really extreme for her situation. She can actually whiff her ult or have it blocked by the enemy on purpose. Items * Recurve Bow - On-Hit items need to have a build path that makes more sense. By "on-hit", I am referring to Wit's End, Nashor's Tooth, Hurricane and BoRK. These have long delays before any on-hit effect comes to fruition. The Recurve Bow has been stuck in the sub-optimal build paths as a sort of banishment(!), so its time to tweak it. If the regeneration items can dispose of the Meki and Regrowth Pendants, then the attack speed items can do away with this. This kills two birds with one stone, giving On-Hit items solidarity. ** Recipe : Dagger + 300 <- no longer a Basic Item ** Total Cost : 700 <- down from 900 ** Attack Speed : 20% Attack Speed <- down from 30% ** Passive : Deals 15 magic damage on-hit. ** Now builds into : End, Tooth, Hurricane, and of the Ruined King * Sightstone - I'm perfectly fine with this in the game, its needed. However, the power spike between Ruby Crystal and tier 1 is far greater than that of tier 1 and tier 2. I'd like to see it a bit cheaper, since it railroads you into sacrificing an item slot late game. It will also tie in to the ideas that I have for jungle items. ** Recipe : Ruby Crystal + 200 <- down by 200 ** Ward Refresh now holds 2 charges <- down from 4 ** Ward Refresh additionally earns a charge every 3 minutes * Crystal Mirror <- Renamed : Ruby Sightstone ** New recipe : Sightstone + Kindlegem + 200 = 1650 total <- up from 1600 ** Now grants 10% CDR. ** Ward Refresh now holds 4 charges <- down from 5 ** Ward Refresh additionally earns a charge every 2m 42s. Skins * Pentakill Karthus ** The pillars of Wall of Pain should be tower speakers playing a guitar riff from one of Pentakills' songs. Obvious. Seriously. Take instrumental clips out of "Deathfire Grasp" or "Ohmwrecker". * Pentakill Mordekaiser ** Dance should be reanimated to this : http://youtu.be/mvimH6IW5b0?t=3m21s Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items